As The Kaleidoscope Turns
by ChaoticCommander
Summary: A collection of ficlets, oneshots, drabbles, and ideas I've had. Anything from test chapters of new stories to crazy theories and headcanons is game here, and writing requests may be taken as well (see inside for details). Rated T for language and possible violence in later chapters, just in case.


Hey everyone! This is not actually a fanfic, but a series of short drabbles, ideas, and concepts that I wanted to write. I'm back at school now, but these don't take particularly too long to write (depending on the subject matter), and I'm still hammering out TP's next chapter but you can expect it soon.

Lastly, I want you guys to know that I have a chaotic and fanfic centric tumblr here: **transcending-chaos tumblr com** (you'll need to put a period in the spaces between 'chaos' and 'tumblr' and 'com' but do NOT touch the hyphen) where I am active everyday and can answer any questions you might have in a more streamlined format than the messaging system on here. I also do drawing streams there, take doodle requests, and am going to post polls on there that will decide things about the story (like if there should be a love interest or not), as well as a submit box, because I will be recruiting some OCs for the story later on. If you want to keep in touch with me, chat, theorize, or whatever else, it's really a better system than here because tumblr loads better on my mobile devices and alerts don't get buried in my inbox.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy! If you see an error, feel free to tell me so I can fix it.

-Chaos

* * *

 **Conversations**

He wondered what drugs were slipped into his food at dinner.

Maybe one of the dishes hadn't been as fresh as it should have? You could never really tell with the mess hall's meals. A piece of him doubted that theory though, and after all the endless oddities he'd been in, this one was rather tame. Strange and unwanted, but still tame.

"Please stop staring at me."

The bright-eyed figure standing in front of him flinched, but still remained awe-struck. "Uh, sorry, but you just...you remind me of someone I know." He continued to gape in shock and curiosity, if not a little out of discomfort.

"Yeah, I know that," he huffed. Really? He had to play the 'guessing game' with this kid? Forget that, he'd rather clean every latrine and chamber pot in the Underworld, and after his own personal experiences going there, _that was saying something_. "Seriously, I know pretty much everything about you, and _none_ of this is as surprising to me as it is to you."

A nervous agitation laced the boy's features for a moment before his eyes narrowed. " _Prove it_ ," he challenged. He was curious, if not a little miffed at the sudden attitude from the Creature.

A flicker of amusement passed through the Creature. Seriously? He was being antagonized? "You really want me to?"

"Yep."

"Okay then," he grinned _,_ his split fang peeking out playfully. "Two words: ballet camp."

The color drained from the human's face. "Oh my god."

"I know, and to think you had such potential as a dancer. You were pretty good when you think about it. Nice balance, good coordination-"

 _"Hey!"_ The boy barked an interruption.

The indignant shout made him chuckle. Wow, that was a little more satisfying than it should have been. "Oh relax, it's not like I'm going to tell someone. Perimians don't exactly have too much in the way of appreciation for the fine arts, you know. Competitive things like sports? Yeah, they love that kind of stuff, but dancing? Well, let's just say that sometimes the phrase 'having two left feet' can apply way more than you'd think."

"And yet _you_ know what ballet is?"

"Uh, yeah?" He stated it like that had been the most obvious thing anyone'd said to him.

"Why?"

"You are aware that humans like to strike up conversations with Creatures, right? I mean, that's kinda what we're doing right now, though I'm pretty sure this is a dream."

"But you knew about me having gone to camp for it." Blue eyes fixed themselves on him and narrowed. "Just who the heck are you and how do you know all of this stuff?"

He paused, quirking a brow and steeling his tone. "Wow, are seriously trying to intimidate me into answering? Me? Jeez, was I always this much of an idiot?"

"I'm not an idi- wait, you? And me? What are..." The boy's voice tapered off as he drifted into a second of thought. As soon as he came to a conclusion, it flashed like lightning behind his eyes. "But you're a Creature, an-"

"And also you. Geez, Tom, relax."

"Who. Are. You." The words were not asked, simply stated with a demand in each syllable.

"Didn't I just say who I was?" Oh Cothica, this was _way_ too much fun. No wonder so many Creatures liked messing with humans on a regular basis.

"Just give me a name!" The outburst was pretty explosive, and the Creature recalled the last time he'd shouted like that. Not a particularly fun day for anyone involved.

However he started laughing as heat and red rose to the other's cheeks. "Okay, just stop being so easy to mess with." Recollecting his composure, he looked the boy in the eyes. "My name was Thomas, but now I'm mostly known as Teramor."

The human's face went blank, and the Gherix laughed as the other began to deconstruct what he'd just claimed.

Maybe this dream wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
